I'm the reason for this
by tom.zhu.509
Summary: Whatever, bla bla bla, hope you enjoy this one-shot. T just in case.


Tom: People from S.O.L. (Spying on love), welcome to this short one-shot. Don't accuse me of having a weird fic because this was just a little dream I had, if your going to say it's "different", please, be my guest. This fic includes me.

Ganbara Knight: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal.

* * *

**4:30 PM At The Park**

Yuma and Astral were walking along.

"I can't believe Kite is that strong, Astral."  
"_We're really going to step up our game if we want to defeat him._"  
"You...", but didn't finish his sentence as he bumped into me.  
"Ouch! Watch where you going!", I said.  
"Same goes for you!", as I put on my D-gazer.  
"Ahhhhh... You must be Yuma."  
"How did you..."  
"Your one of the people who defeated Shark."  
"Wow, didn't know I was that popular."  
"Hold on, I'm not done.", putting in a few seconds of silence. "One of the most stupidest people for there age in Heartland and... Talks to an invisible imaginary friend?", which put him in a stat of anger.  
"He is not imaginary and I am so not dumb!"  
"Wait, not done. You...", stopping some reason.  
"What? I what?"  
"That's not important, hi, I'm Tom.", reaching out with my hand and taking off my D-gazer.  
"_Not nice_ to meet you Tom.", and shock my hand.  
"What?!"  
"I'm sorry, did I think out loud, OOPS!", _growl, growl_. "Anyways, why are you out here?"  
"Just to get some fresh air.", taking my anger slightly away. He then spotted Tori and waved to say hi. "Ahhhhh... So that's you girlfriend?", raising a brow and staining his face.  
"What, me with her, no way dude, not in a million years.", waving his arms.  
"I know you do, just tell me and I'll stop bothering you."  
"Okay, fine, I do but I'm afraid of what might happen.", looking down as I put on my D-gazer again and looked at Tori.  
"Hmmmm...", cupping my hand under my chin. "She's same age, best friend, she's...", trailing off.  
"What?"  
"Oh, I see why you would think that, she also..."  
"What?! Seriously, stop stopping!"  
"I'm so sorry, I'm just finding something interesting and trail off."  
"But, wait a minute... How do you know this stuff?", making me nervous.  
"No reason? Lucky guess? Nothing?"  
"You have something up your sleeve here.", and I remove my D-gazer.  
"What, nooooo I don't. I don't know what your talking about. Anyhow, you should go tell her."  
"What are you saying here? I was meant to be with her?"  
"_Ya_.", putting a surprised look on his face. "That is what I'm saying.", just then, Tori came over.  
"Ha Yuma,", with a happy smile until she saw me. "and complete stranger?"  
"Relax, I just bumped into Yuma while I was walking here, I'm Tom."  
"_Not_."  
"Nice to meet you.", as I shot a glare at Yuma.  
"Well you called me a below average for my age."  
"_But that's so true what you said._", making us both burst with laughter.  
"What? What's so funny?", as we both wiped our eyes.  
"So, Tori, how do you see Yuma. Because the first word that comes to my mind is "kid".", barely putting a dent in her cheek.  
"What? You think I'm attracted to him? Ya, like that'll happen."  
"Then how come that was your first answer? Due to your personality, I would think you would have said, "Why?", or, "As a friend, why?", hmmmm?", now easily seeing red.  
"But how do you know her personality?", obviously protecting her.  
"Because... It seems like what a reasonable girl would say, like at a time like this.", sighing with relief in my head.  
"Oh, really?"  
"Ya."  
"You know, he has a small point, but I'm not your average girl.", and poked my nose.  
"Wow, your right, your a lot more stronger.", putting my hand on my nose and snickered at the sight of Yuma with Tori with her blush fading.  
"What?", the young boy said.  
"You two look cute standing togethor,", taking them by surprise, blushing like mad. "I wonder what it'll be like you two were together?"  
"What are you saying? I should be paired up with him?", with guilt sprinkled all over with some whipped lie.  
"_Ya_. I thought I explained it thoughtly. And your smarter then him.", putting my D-gazer back on again.  
"Why do you always put on your D-gazer?", starting to calm down.  
"Oh isn't obvious I'm doing.", starting to walk to his backside. "Oops.", and pushed his head forward with his feet moving as well, colliding with Tori's lips. "However did that happened?", dipped in sarcasm, laughing while still holding his head. "My D-gazer instantly finds info on someone I look at directly, searching history, blood type, and even... Who you like!", but they didn't move, just let the moment sink in. "Looks my work here is done, have fun on the bed!", laughing the whole way home.

* * *

Tom: Remember, I think this is somewhat stupid too so go ahead a criticize me already!


End file.
